


Just a Soldier

by waddyaknow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddyaknow/pseuds/waddyaknow
Summary: A collection of all the Soldier: 76/Jack Morrison musings I've written on Tumblr.Additional tags and warnings are at the beginner of each chapter.





	1. Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these aren't necessarily very long (sorry) because they're all musings from Tumblr, but please enjoy them!  
> All the chapters should be marked, but if I missed something please don't kill me |_-｡)  
> Some chapters are written in third-person, while others are in second-person ( ﾉ^.^)ﾉﾟ

01\. **Index**

02\. **Bareback** - No particular context/warnings, commander/agent dynamics. (~250)

03\. **Detective (1)**  - Takes place in an alternate setting where Jack is a detective, incest, father/daughter dynamics. (~500)

04\. **Detective (2)** \- Takes place in an alternate setting where Jack is a detective, incest, father/daughter dynamics. (~375)

05\. **Collection** - No particular context, incest, father/daughter dynamics. (~500)

06\. **Dare** \- Takes place after the fall of Overwatch, incest, father/daughter dynamics. (~1425)

07\. **Redlight (1)** \- Takes place in an alternate setting where Jack is a cop, no particular warnings. (~2250)

08. **Valentine's** \- Valentine's chapter, incest, father/daughter dynamics. (~1950)

09.  **Redlight (2)**  - Takes place in an alternate setting where Jack is a cop, no particular warnings. (~2325)

10\. **Incubus** - A collection of incubus!76 asks from Tumblr, no particular warnings. (~650)

11\. **Comfort** \- Headcanons of Jack comforting a reader going through depression, no particular warnings. (~250)

12\. **Study**   **(1)** \- Jack tries to motivate his s/o, no particular warnings. (~450)

13\. **Jacket** \- Jack wraps his jacket over you on a chilly night, no particular warnings. (~275)

14\. **Blind** -  Takes place in an alternate setting where Jack is blind, no particular warnings. (~575)

15\. **Study (2)** - Jack gives you a reward for passing your exams, no particular warnings. (~475)

16\. **Detective (3)** \- Takes place in an alternate setting where Jack is a detective, incest, father/daughter dynamics. (~1350)

17\. **Future** \- Jack is sent into the future, incest, father/daughter dynamics. (~375)

 


	2. Bareback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: No particular context. Can be before or after the fall of Overwatch.  
> Notes: Commander/agent dynamic, no warnings except it's very short.

You and Jack just finished a mission in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere and there are no vehicles in the area. You pout at the thought of having to walk all the way to your extraction point on foot but before you could even begin to voice your complains you hear a loud noise behind you.

You turn and, lo and behold, there’s Jack, riding a horse. One of his hands pulls at the reins while the other rests at his side. He chuckles at the expression you’re making and stretches his arm out towards you, inviting you to join him.

“I didn’t know you could ride a horse.”

You’re giggling when he pulls you up behind him, and you wrap your arms around his waist.

He chuckles. “You better keep it a secret, or I might just push you off the horse.”

“What about when we’re back at base? There aren’t a lot of horses there.”

“Oh, I got some ideas.” 

You smile against his back as the horse carries the two of you away. If you teased him enough he’d  _have_  to share those ideas. Though, if you were careful you might just get to ride something,  _someone_ , else once you got back. If not, then… well, farm boy Jack on a horse? You could get off on that. 

 


	3. Detective (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Takes place in an alternate setting where Jack is a detective.  
> Notes: Father/daughter dynamic, incest.

Imagine like… daddy!76 being a policeman or detective, and daughter!reader is just like constantly worried because her dad is out there doing dangerous work all the time. I keep imagining like one or the other getting into a situation they might just die from and like…

Jack has always loved his girl more than he should but he’s been real careful, always brushing off his love as just being protective. One day she’s going out on a date with a person she barely knows, and he lets her because damn he can’t keep his baby girl from living her life (even though he really wants to).

Problem is, she never comes home. He goes into full detective mode to find her. When he does, she’s tied up and beaten, and his heart breaks because this was his fault. He let this happen to her. When they finally get home, she’s curled up on the sofa, quietly crying her eyes out. Jack can’t bear to see his girl like this, so he just goes for it. 

He kisses her slow and gentle and though she’s conflicted at first, she soon melts into him. Kissing leads to her getting railed on the sofa, which leads to getting pounded into the mattress of his bed. His baby girl didn’t need some punk to love her when her daddy already loved her more than anyone else.

Or maybe Jack gets badly wounded out in the field and ends up in the hospital, but he refuses to let anyone tell his girl - not even Gabe. He didn’t want her to see him like this, weak and wounded. It just proved that he couldn’t protect her.

Though when dad doesn’t come home, she gets worried. When he doesn’t answer the phone, she almost loses it. She calls everyone she knows, even Gabe, but no one spills. Why wouldn’t anyone tell her? It couldn’t be that bad, right? At this point, she’s desperate and walks down to his station, throwing a fit and demanding to know what’s going on. 

When she finally gets into his hospital room, to which she had originally been refused entry, her eyes are filled with tears, and there’s no stopping them when she sees dad laying there, wounded and hurt. She’s by his side instantly, holding his hand and crying about how worried she was, about how she thought she’d lost him, about how much she loves him.

Jack’s pride is wounded, and his daughter  _knows_  this because he’s refusing to even look at her, let alone speak to her. She doesn’t know if he’s listening or not and it just makes her so damn frustrated she just ends up kissing him. She wasn’t expecting him to kiss back but he  _does_  and they’re both getting so hot and bothered neither one cares that they’re in public. One thing was certain,  _someone_  was getting railed when they got home… and there wouldn’t be any injuries stopping them then. 

 


	4. Detective (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Takes place in an alternate setting where Jack is a detective.  
> Notes: Father/daughter dynamic, incest.

_Anonymous said:_

_can I just say protective police daddy!76 has got me fucked up in the best way possible?!!!! i can imagine the angst between the two when reader announces they want to follow in their father's footsteps and join the force, only for 76 to be strongly against it. this leads up to an explosive argument of "i'm an adult" vs "i don't want to see you get hurt", only for it to end with 76 confessing his feelings and boning but fluffy, ya know?_

 #

ohmygod anon YES! I love this! Of course daddy!76 would be strongly against it. His baby girl working with vile, disgusting criminals? No. There’s just no way he’s going to let that happen. Besides, why would she need to? Daddy’s out there working every day, there’s no need for her to do it too.

I also imagine that part of the reason why she wants to join is because she wants to look after her dad as well. She’s been sitting around at home for _years_ , worrying to no end, and she just can’t handle that anymore. If she joins up, at least she’ll know what the hell’s going on.

In the end, they’re both yelling at each other, no one really getting a say in anything. Jack knows she’s going to do it anyway, no matter what he says, because that’s how he raised her damn it. She’s crying her eyes out because all she wanted was her dad's blessing but Jack just can’t give that to her.

He doesn’t want her to hate him for not supporting her, so he just spills. How much he loves her, how she’s his everything and that it’d break his god damn heart if she got hurt in the field. He couldn’t live without her, let alone live with himself if anything happened to her.

All these feelings turn into a heated make-out session that ends with Jack buried deep within his girl as he fucks her into the wall. She’d always be his baby girl, and he’d spend his every living breath protecting her. If she wouldn’t listen then all he had to was fuck some god damn sense into her.

 


	5. Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: No particular context.  
> Notes: Father/daughter dynamics, incest.

Man, like… daddy!76 having a daughter!reader that’s just a little too forgetful. You leave your phone lying around in the house from time to time, sometimes for hours without noticing. Jack isn’t usually one to snoop, but you’ve been so possessive of it lately he can’t help but pry.

It’s locked, of course, but Jack isn’t stupid. Though, you seem to be. He’d have to tell you that a birthday, especially your own, wasn’t a strong passcode at all. 

He doesn’t know what he’s looking for. So, he checks your messages. Maybe you have a special friend sending you texts and pictures you’d rather not have anyone else see. Maybe you’re doing the same in return. Though he’s relieved to find that you aren’t, he can’t help but being a little disappointed. He wouldn’t mind a few pictures to look at…

When he’s about to give up, thinking that maybe you’ve just gotten obsessed with a new game (which, to be fair, was a much more sensible assumption), he checks your pictures. He digs deep through the folders, finding a few dirty pictures here and there. But what surprises him is the folder named after him. 

He opens it and finds not a few, but  _loads_ of pictures of himself. Some are screenshots from his many interviews, others were professional photos from public events. In uniform, without uniform… it didn’t seem to matter. You’d even managed to take some photos of your own, and he wasn’t always completely dressed in those. 

He’s grinning wickedly by now. Who’d have thought you’d have the hots for your own dad? Who’d have thought you looked at pictures of him when you touched yourself, when all you had to do was ask and he’d have fucked you properly. No, that wasn’t the case anymore. This opened up a world of possibilities. 

When you finally come around asking if he’d seen your phone, he’d already had some fun with it. It’d been in his pocket for the last hour, which is why you couldn’t find it in the first place. He hands it back, not hiding the knowing smile on his lips. You don’t seem notice, but you will.

There’s endless teasing after that. Lingering touches that didn’t necessarily mean anything, but that absolutely did. He’d walk around without a shirt for you to see, and leave the door open when he showered, letting you take all the pictures you wanted. Sometimes he’d even find your phone and add a photo or two to your collection himself. 

How long would it take for you to break? How far could he push you before you’d beg for him, beg for him to just fuck then and there? How many buttons did he have to press before you turned into a mess right before his eyes? He’d have so much fun finding out, and even more fun when you finally gave in. 

 


	6. Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Takes place after the fall of Overwatch.  
> Notes: Father/daughter dynamic, incest.

_Anonymous said:_

_SO! I'm just imagining a daughter!reader who has just found out her dad was caught up in the Switzerland explosion, and she's a blubbering mess, y'know? Jack was everything to her (and of course, more_ _👀_ _). So she says fuck it!! She starts training right and left, hoping to be like her old man. Maybe law enforcement? Who knows?! But the recall happens, so she figures it's a perfect chance to make dear old dad proud. And of course she's bound to run into Soldier 76. p1_

_She keeps her distance from him, but there's just a nagging feeling about him she can't shake. Something familiar. So she hounds him. Incessant questions not only to him, but whoever is willing to give out info. Eventually, she corners him and he just snaps the mask off. She knows those eyes anywhere. From then on it's a cluster of emotions: confusion, sadness, anger. It's a screaming match of, "You kept me in the dark all these years!" vs "I didn't want to see you hurt!" p2_

_And so 76 just kinda throws himself on her, giving her the tightest hug. He confesses he thought of her every single day, and that nothing could be more painful than living without her. He kisses her forehead. Her cheeks. It's then when he glances at her lips that they both know the situation has shifted. They've both known for a while that there has always been some undercurrent of emotion besides familial love, but never willing to bring it up. p3_

_But this is the present now, not the past. They're staring into each other's eyes, getting closer by the second to see who will back away first. They are a hair's breadth away until someone knocks, instantly setting them apart. They both have duties to fulfill, but the looks they give each other let them know this isn't finished. p4 Sorry for the influx of asks, lmao!! I just wanted to share these with you._

_#_

anon I love you and this is the best thing to  _ever_  happen to my inbox, thank you! I’m sorry this took so long?? (and also that it  _is_  so long lmao) I’m so rusty on writing and kept writing too much smh

He’s about to leave for a mission when you take your chance. It would only last a couple of days, but you didn’t have it in you to wait for a second longer. You force him back into his own room and lock the door behind you, ready to confront him about why he felt so familiar to you. If anyone knew, it was  _him_.

God, what were you even doing? This wasn’t any way to treat someone,  _even if_ his presence nagged you to death. The courage it took to get you here turns into regret, and the harsh confrontation you prepared spirals into blabbering apologies. You didn’t mean to act the way you did or to push him away, but something about him felt so  _familiar_ that you struggled to even look at him.

He wasn’t planning on telling you the truth but it’s obvious that you’re aching, and it breaks his heart to see you like this. Not only were you hurt, but it was  _his_  fault. He couldn’t continue hurting you like this anymore, you deserved better than that. Without giving it a second thought, or any thought at all really, his mask clicks open. 

Your words come to a halt and you freeze. The pain you felt appeared on your face as clear as day. He was older, torn and rugged from years of struggle, but you’d recognize those eyes anywhere. Only your dad had those eyes. 

Too many feelings hit you all at once. You want to leave, laugh and cry all at the same time. They’re tearing at you until you start yelling at him in anger. He couldn’t be serious, this  _couldn’t_ be real. You’d mourned him, struggled to even find a purpose without him, but now he’s standing right before you, alive and breathing.

He hadn’t meant to hurt you. All he wanted was to keep you safe and protect you from the dangers this lifestyle engendered. He’s not proud of the things he’s done. If you knew, you’d probably never want to see him again. He’s yelling back at you now but you’re not even listening, too caught in the fact that your dad was alive and had kept it a secret from you for all these years.  

Not knowing what else to do, he hugs you. He holds you so tight you feel his muscles flex around you, and you instantly melt into him. You’re sobbing into his neck, inhaling his smell and doing your best just to stay on your feet. Through a cracking voice, he tells you that the worst part was never living with the guilt of what he’d done or knowing that so many of his friends had died. The most painful part was always losing you, and not a day had gone by without the thought of you filling his mind.

It feels so good to have you back in his arms, to finally hold you and have you so close. He kisses your forehead, then your tear-stained cheek and, for a second, his eyes flicker to your lips. It happened so fast, but you noticed. You stare deep into each other’s eyes, but the look you’re giving him isn’t asking or begging… it’s a dare. You’re daring him to do it. 

You’re getting closer by the second, and your heart is beating so fast you can hear your own pulse pounding in your ears. The calloused skin of his fingers brushes along your jaw as you lean towards each other, the both of you waiting to see how far the other was willing to go. Your lips are practically touching when a knock on his door instantly breaks you apart.

The look he gives you is pensive and apologetic, but most of all it’s desperate - desperate for more. He snaps the mask back in place and leaves you to wait. You didn’t want him to go and if the look he gave you was anything to go by, he didn’t either. 

It felt like an eternity passed before he returned, but when he did you were at his door in minutes. You charge into his room and find him sans mask and signature jacket. Soon, you’re walking towards him with confidence you didn’t know you possessed and crash your lips onto his. 

He returns the kiss with a passion and intensity so strong you barely find any room to breathe, and before you know it you’re on his bed stripped from your waist down. He’s curling his body over yours and moaning into your neck as he rocks into you, giving you slow, deep thrusts that crave for intimacy. 

But he can only stay gentle for so long. He fucks you until you’re begging him to take you harder, pleading him to go faster. Every word you say makes his body burn with desire. God, how many times had he imagined you begging for him like this? He needed more of you, and he needed it now. 

You’re forcefully flipped over on your stomach and he enters you just as suddenly as he’d left you. He pounds you into the mattress and tells you that he always loved you, that he’s always wanted to take like this. Chanting his name turns into calling him dad, and dad quickly turns into daddy. It goads him to take you harder, faster, and he sets a brutal pace that force the breath out of you. 

He fucks you so deep you’re seeing stars. His finger’s at your clit, furiously rubbing along with his thrust, and he can tell you’re close. You’re still begging him for more, begging him to come inside and fill you up. Your words are all it takes to pull him over the edge, and he comes harder the could ever remember doing before. 

You’re clenching around him, milking him for every drop of cum he has to give. His lips drag up your neck before he turns you back around. In between kisses, you thank him. Thank him for coming back to you, and tell him that he’s all that ever mattered to you. 

He sure hopes that true, because all those chemicals they pumped into him made him more than just a little virile… and daddy was far from done with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first musing I've ever gotten in my inbox and it was so hard uahhh I didn't know if they wanted it short or long or if they wanted me to write anything at all?! I had to re-write it like twice because I kept writing too much smh it was a lot of fun to write though!! I'm a little sad Tumblr is dying... but I love the one (1) anon in my inbox... ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* blessed anon *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	7. Redlight (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Takes place in an alternate setting where Jack is a cop. You're his partner.  
> Notes: No warnings.

_Anonymous said:_

_SO! Lets imagine 76 as a modern day cop. While majority of his fellow cops are like him, middle aged and disgruntled with life, there is the newly initiated F!Reader! In the beginning, he's not a fan. Too naive. Too brash. Too damn stubborn. And definitely too much like him. And as much as he wanted to keep away from her, there wasn't much he could do when the chief assigned them as partners. p1_ _👀_

_He tries to get away from her, truly. He complains to the chief, grumbling out that he works better alone. The man in charge only rolls his eyes, telling him that if wishes were horses, than beggars would be riders. So he does what he does best: sucks it up, and tries his hardest to ignore her when she's there. It doesn't help that she's a funny wise ass, or that her fresh eyes finds things that he may have otherwise overlooked. It also doesn't help that she's just drop dead beautiful. p2_

_Anyone with eyes could've seen that, but he knows better than to try anything. Who'd want an old, washed up man like him? But that doesn't stop his fellow cops. He sees the looks. Hears the comments. So maybe he's a little protective of her. So what? No one here deserves her. At least that's what he tells himself as he glowers at anyone who stares too long. But of course, she notices. She jokes. "You gonna be my knight in shining armor, Jack?" He can't protect her from everything. p3_

_She comes in harm's way, but not in the way he expects. It's not a bullet whizzing by too close. It's not a perp being too rough. It comes in the form of a new and young rookie. Michael. Michael's a decent enough guy. Good at what he does. Respectful. Jack hates him. He sees them laughing everyday, becoming closer and closer. He sees that hopeful look on his face when he asks her out, which is completely opposite of his own dejected one. So he does what he does best; he ignores it. p4_

_He can see their relationship deepening, so Jack ignores it. Ignores her. He no longer laughs at her God awful jokes. They don't go for drinks after a rough case. And of course she notices. She pleads with him to tell her what's wrong, only receiving a grimace of a smile and a firm, "Nothing, sweetheart." She hounds her fellow cops incessantly, only receiving raised eyebrows and shrugs. Has she done something wrong? Has something happened? She's frustrated. Angry. So she becomes reckless. p4???_

_She just doesn't care anymore. She gets a little rough with perps. Goes into dangerous locations without any backup. Jack notices, immediately cornering her and asking what the hell is going on. She pushes at his shoulders while sneering in his face, asking him why he cares. It's not like they were friends anymore. He hurt her. Could he not tell that she loved him? That whenever she saw him, her eyes lit up? That Michael was just a sorry excuse to feel up an aching hole in her heart? p5_

_Her luck could only carry her so far. She sits in the infirmary, nursing a swollen lip and a cut beneath her eye. She's tired from the chief reprimanding her from earlier, and she just wants to sleep. But life seems to have other ideas. Jack steps in, his face marred in disappointment and concern. She asks what he wants - why is he even here? Jack steps closer, reminding her that they're still partners and that he cares about her. She huffs in amusement, eyes cast downward. She cries. "So?" p6?_

_She asks what does him visiting do if he won't even talk to her? That he barely gives her a passing glance? She's crying harder, wiping at her nose. It's the last question that hits Jack the hardest - "Did I do something wrong?" Before she notices, he's enveloped her in a hug. He tells her that she's done nothing wrong. That he'd nearly crashed his car when the Chief paged in that she had gotten hurt. He whispers that he could not live without her. She smiles, asking if that's a proposal._

_The question flusters Jack, making him step back but he keeps his arms wrapped around her midsection. He's flushed and from how close they are, he can tell that she is too. She calls his name softly, and the air between them shifts. It's as if time stops as they learn closer to each other, lips nearly inches away. He wants to kiss her so badly, what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if -- she closes the distance, wrapping her arms around his neck. p7?_

_I'm gonna stop the snippet right there! I wanna see what directions I can take with it. I hope you enjoy what I've sent so far! And if you'd like, you can even write something for it._ _👀_ _(this is me just wanting to see some of your glorious writing)_

_#_

anon I cannot believe you just sent me more than 800 words to play with and then slapped me in the face with a compliment! I’m sorry this took so long (again!) but I love cop Jack and also I love you

The moment Jack heard you got hurt, he knew he’d messed up. It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed your increasingly reckless behavior; he’d have to be an idiot not to. Still, he should have paid better attention, insisted you take better care of yourself. Ignoring and pushing you away had never been the answer but, like a fool, he’d done it anyway.

It hurt too much to see you with Michael. Hurt to see you fall in love with someone that wasn’t him. It was selfish, and he knew that. That’s why he could never let it spill just how much he cared for you. That’s why, even after you plead him to tell you what’s wrong, he keeps his mouth shut.

“Nothing, sweetheart,” was all he said.

In hindsight, that was the wrong decision. Because you stopped caring, acting out by being too rough and going into dangerous situations without back-up. You didn’t see the point. It didn’t matter that you got hurt. Frankly, you didn’t care.

When Jack demanded to know what the hell was going on, you pushed him away. Shoved him by the shoulders and asked why the hell he cared.

“It’s not like we’re friends anymore,” you spat.

Alas, your luck could only carry you so far.

You’re about ready to cry when Jack steps into the infirmary, barely sparing him a glance as he walks towards you.

With a trembling voice, you ask, “What do you want?”

“We’re still partners,” he says as he steps closer. “In case you’d forgotten.”

You snort in return and shake your head before defiantly looking away. Is that what he called it? Ignoring you more often than not was his idea of  _being partners_? Your swollen lip starts quivering as you will yourself not to cry.

Jack’s heart breaks for you. You used to be so young and full of life, but that barely shone through anymore. It wasn’t like you to be this reckless, you were smarter than this. With a shuddering breath, he let his shoulders fall from their tense position and softened his stoic demeanor.

“What were you thinking?” It was barely above a whisper.

“Why do you care?”

The venom in your voice stung far worse than any bullet. “Because I care about you.”

You huff in amusement and cast your eyes to the floor as exhaustion finally breaks your will. The tears you’d so desperately tried to hold back slowly starts to spill, and before long they’re steadily running down your cheeks.

“You’re such a liar,” you sneer. “You won’t talk to me, you can barely even look at me! That’s not what  _caring_  is, Jack.”

“I–”

“I don’t understand!” You’re so, so tired; physically exhausted from getting your ass handed to you, mentally torn after being reprimanded by the chief for an hour straight, but most of all you’re tired of bottling up all these feelings. You never  _truly_ loved Michael. It wasn’t him your eyes lit up to see, and it certainly wasn’t him your heart ached for. It was Jack. It always had been, and it hurt that he couldn’t tell.

With a sob, you raise the palm of your hand to your face in an attempt to dry your tears, wincing as you accidentally touch the cut on your cheek. “Did I…do something wrong? Did I hurt you?”

All the air left his lungs. No.  _God,_ no. He couldn’t let you think that. This wasn’t your fault, this was all on him.

“Jack–”

Whatever you were about to say got lost as he locks his strong arms around you. He holds you as close as he possibly can and buries your face in his uniform’s jacket. Any barrier keeping you from breaking down crumbles, and within seconds you’re sobbing into the crook of his neck, staining his jacket with spit and tears.

“No,” he whispers. “You never did anything wrong.”

Entwining one hand in your hair, he hushes you. “When the Chief told me you got hurt, I ran every red light just to get here. I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m sorry you got hurt. I should have been there with you, I should have stopped you.”

Jack was so  _warm_. In his arms, it felt like nothing in the world could harm you. You’d stay like this forever, if you could.

“You could have been killed,” he says. “I could have lost you.” His chest tightens at the thought. Losing you was the one thing he couldn’t bear to do. “I can’t live without you.”

Through a choked sob, you laugh. Skeptically, Jack furrows his brows and loosens his strong embrace just enough to see the weak smile on your lips.

“That a proposal, Morrison?”

For a second, he couldn’t think. The question takes him by enough surprise to force him a small step backward, if only to really get a look at you. Behind all the tears and pain, there she was. The witty girl he fell in love with. You were so close to him and all he wanted to do was hold you closer.

The air was growing heavier by the second, and his heart steadily beating faster. The hands on your midsection struggle not to dig into you, and he can clearly see that you’re just as flushed as he is.

“Jack…” Time stops. The way you whisper his name sends jolts of electricity rushing through his body. You start leaning towards him, and, almost unconsciously, he does the same. You’re so close you’re breathing each other’s breaths. God, your lips were only inches away. It would be so easy to just–

“I think I’d like to go home now.” He stops.

 

 

 

Idiot.

 

 

 

His heart drops to his stomach. He was such an  _idiot_. How could he even begin to think that you wanted him? You already had Michael. You didn’t need an old, washed up man like him.

He squeezes his eyes together almost painfully and looks away in shame, no longer able to look you in the eyes.  _Damn it_. God fucking  _damn it_. How could he be so  _stupid_?

Your hand slides up his jaw until you’re cupping his cheeks. Slowly, you turn his head back towards you. Even when he faces you completely, he refuses to look at you.

“And I’d like you to come with me.”

Slowly, almost as if in disbelief, his blue eyes meet with yours. Through their glassiness you see an emotion he rarely ever let show; want. You didn’t need another cue.

You raise your hand to mirror the other and kiss him. Once, soft and gentle, short but not all chaste. You look to his face and find his eyes, searching for a response. Then, as if his thoughts finally caught up with him, he forces you closer and crashes his lips on yours.

Years of pent of emotions finally break free as his mouth moves against yours. His fingers dig into your midsection and push your pelvis closer to his. Your every breath is stolen by him, but you’re more than happy to share.

You’re so lost in the feeling of his lips moving against yours, you don’t notice his hands withdrawing from your waist. They soon find your hold on his face and he peels them off as he reluctantly breaks away from you. Holding your hands in his, he brings them between you and looks at you with sad, mournful eyes.

In a voice much too weak for a hardened man like him, he asks, “What about Michael?”

You shake your head. “I’m not with Michael anymore.”

He looks surprised to hear that. Truly, he was. Michael wasn’t perfect, but he was a decent enough guy. You always seemed to smile a little brighter when he was around.

“Why?” Jack asks.

Your mouth hangs open, searching for the right words to say until you remember that there was only ever one reason to why you broke it off.

“He wasn’t you.”

 


	8. Valentine's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: It's Valentine's, baby.  
> Notes: Father/daughter dynamic, incest.

Of all the days Jack imagined to get off work, Valentine’s was not one of them. He appreciated the gesture, truly, but whoever thought he’d have a date with anything other than work was out of their mind.

Through work, he’d met countless men and women. A lot of them beautiful in their own sense, but none of them piqued his interests. Besides, with his cruel work hours, it wasn’t like he had the time to get romantically involved with anyone. But, he wasn’t about to spend Valentine’s pouting about it.

Jack slouches down on the couch and grabs the remote, soon mindlessly looking for a something to watch. He needed to calm his thoughts. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have anyone he wanted, all he needed to do was ask. Show them one of his poster smiles, and they’d be his for the taking.

But no one could give him what he wanted, no one could  _be_ the one he wanted. What he wanted was, in all ways, wrong, but god, if that didn’t just make it all the more tempting. What he wanted was you, his own darling daughter, and though he usually kept those feelings buried deep inside, they had a tendency to resurface on days like this.

“Dad?”

Pulled out of thought, his eyes lift to see you frozen in the doorway, balancing several bottles of beer in one hand and a bowl popcorn in the other. To say that he was surprised to see you would be an understatement. He’d expected you to be out tonight; clinging onto the arm of some kid thinking they were good enough for you, hoping that maybe you’d follow them home.

But you’re in nothing but a well-worn pair of sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts, certainly not dressed for anything so fancy. Wherever you planned on going tonight, it wasn’t out. That made him more relieved than he was willing to admit.

“What are you doing home?” you ask.

He chuckles. “I could ask you the same thing.”

With a smile, you crash down next to him. The small jump throws popcorn all over the couch, floor, as well as the two of you, and Jack gives you a scolding look in response. He didn’t need you making a mess on his couch. Giggling, you pick them up one by one and start throwing them into your mouth.

“No, wait–”

Before he has a chance to stop you, you shove them into your mouth all at once and quickly chew them down. The expression he’s giving you forces you to choke a laugh. He only shakes his head in disappointment, wondering where he went wrong when raising you.

Pointing at the beer, he asks, “One of those for me?”

You hum. “Only if I can choose what to watch.”

Sighing in defeat, he trades you the remote, and you grin as you hand him a beer.

“Thank you,” you say playfully.

To Jack’s surprise, your pick isn’t some romantic comedy or sob story like he expected it to be. It’s dark and gloomy, not lacking in blood or violence, and had a story he genuinely enjoyed.

By the end of episode four, you’re curled up against his side with your head resting on his chest. His arm is draped over your shoulder, thumb lazily brushing across your upper arm.

The beers you originally brought were emptied out, the popcorn gone, and Jack had long since found the heavier liquor. It was slowly getting to his head, and the control he usually retained was slipping by the minute. When a particularly heated scene hit the screen, that control disappeared almost completely.

In his mind, it’s not two strangers breathing each other’s breaths, it’s not some actors pretending to be in the midst of a heated moment. In his mind, it’s you and him. It’s him pushing you up against the wall as he forces himself on you, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. He’s telling you everything is going to be alright, that no one could ever treat you as good as he could.

Your mumbling voice pulls him out of the scene. “Dad…”

His body shifts and he glances down on you. “Yeah?”

“Why are you here?” You see him raise a questioning brow and quickly elaborate. “I mean, home on Valentine’s. I’m sure there’s someone out there dying to be with you.”

“Sick of your old man already?” You didn’t laugh, and he sighs heavily. “It’s not that simple. A relationship requires time and effort, things I can’t give,” he says.

“You keep saying that, but we both know that isn’t true.” Jack clenches his jaw shut and squeeze your shoulder tight. You’re right, of course. He could make time if he wanted to, put in the effort as long as it was worth it. But in the end, it never was. They weren’t you.

Composing himself, he asks, “And, what’s your excuse?”

“No one asked me out, I guess.”

Jack snorts. For as much as you pretended not to have any admirers, he knew that wasn’t the truth. “That’s a lie,” he says.

It was. Usually, you found someone with a striking resemblance to your dad, pretending to have something you couldn’t get, but those relationships always fell short.

Humming, you roll your head to look up at him. You bite your lower lip and meet his eyes with a smile. “That so?”

You were  _teasing_  him.

He begs his blood to stop boiling, his skin to stop crawling.

“Mhm…” The affirmative hum sends a shiver of arousal down your spine.

You snake your way out from under his arm and slowly straddle his lap. His gaze flickers to the sight of your thighs spreading across his own and he barely has it in him to look away, thoughts too clustered and his mind too hazy to think straight.

“I guess we’re both liars, then,” you say. The second his eyes lock with yours, he sees the lust; how your body yearns to be closer, how it’s begging to be filled by him, and it overpowers his senses with urges he can’t control.

Jack grabs your chin. “Guess so.”

Then, his lips reach for yours.

The kiss is slow and tender, bordering on sluggish, but holds a desire so strong it hits you deep in the guts. The taste of liquor is still fresh on his lips, and it sent a wave of desire rushing through your body. Suddenly he’s kissing you harder, deeper, and his tongue slips into your mouth, lightly grazing across yours.

The hands previously clenching onto your t-shirt slips into your sweatpants, pleased to find you without underwear, and kneads the soft flesh of your ass as he starts grinding you down on his cock. Your lips part to gasp in pleasure and you arch your body into him, desperate to be closer than you already were.

In a single, fluid motion, you strip out of your t-shirt, and Jack digs his fingers deeper into your flesh as his hot, wet mouth finds your breast. He’s sucking, biting and teasing your nipple all while grinding you harder against him. Every single part of you is so soft, so delicate, and feeling your body react to his touch with small whimpers only doubles his desire to fuck you senseless.

He’s fanatically kissing your jaw, neck, anywhere he could reach, as you struggle to unbuckle his belt. It clatters in your fingers and when you finally get it loose, he’s already got you flipped over with your back pressing into the cushions of the couch.

Your gasp turns into a desperate moan. “Fuck, daddy…”

His cock throbs. He’d imagined you saying those exact words time and time again, but he never once thought he’d actually hear them. He’s so painfully hard, cock throbbing and begging to be hugged tightly inside of you. He strips out of his clothing faster than ever before and hooks his fingers onto your sweatpants to pull them off.

Suddenly, you’re naked beneath him, warm, burly body covering yours perfectly. His hand slides down your abdomen, calloused fingers finally finding its way between your legs. He covers a digit with the slick seeping out of you and presses it against your clit before rubbing in slow circles. Pleasure rushes through you, forcing out a moan as his fingers start making wet, lewd noises.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart,” he teases. “You want daddy’s cock that badly?”

He strokes you a little faster, harder, making your breaths come out as short pants.

“ _Yes_ , daddy. Please!” you pant. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

He hums, finger now swirling in your slick before pushing it knuckle deep inside you. You arch into him, back lifting from the couch as another digit dives into you. He slides them in and out of your pussy, and you buck against his hand as he pumps faster. Every kiss he place pulls a moan from you, every pump of his fingers cause you to mewl and sigh. Every whimper, every response to his touch, is slowly driving him insane.

Then, his thumb finds your clit and the tension builds too fast. Your nails scrape down his back, hand gripping and tugging at his golden locks as your toes curl. He holds you close as you come apart beneath him, hand jerking into you until you beg him to stop.

“ _Fu-uuck_ ,” you pant, gathering your senses.

“You sound so damn  _good_.” Jack grabs your thighs with a bruisingly tight grip, spreading them wider as if you hadn’t already been parting them generously. His cock rubs between your lower lips, thick head teasing your entrance.

“Daddy, please. I–” You whine as he digs his fingers even deeper into your flesh. “–please! Just fuck me already!”

The initial thrust was slow and drawn out. He savors every second as he sinks into your heat, sheathing himself entirely within you, stretching out your tight hole, and finally taking what he wanted, what had always been his.

“God, sweetheart, you’re so damn  _wet_.” He grunts. “You really want daddy to fuck you senseless, huh?”

“Oh my god,” you nod feverishly. He was so  _big_ , pulsing against the nerves inside you. “ _Please_ …!”

You cry out in pleasure as he starts relentlessly pounding into you, again and again. Skin smacking against you, thrusts not slowing. He only goes faster, harder, enjoying how silky and warm you feel around him. He chokes a strangled moan, and your thrive at the sounds he’s giving you.

His thumb finds your swollen clit, knowing he’d never let anyone else ever touch you like this, and strum it fast along with his thrusts. Curling over you, his mouth wanders your body. He’s leaving marks he shouldn’t be placing, marks he knows everyone will be able to see, marks he knows you’re loving.

You whimper and clench around his length as he angled himself to hit the sweet spot inside you. His thrusts turn erratic, uneven, and he kisses you hard on the lips. Your eyes roll back into your head and the tension inside you snaps, crying out as the orgasm rushes through you.

Not having the willpower to pull out, he stays inside; painting your walls with his come as you clench around him, milking him for all he has. He keeps going, lazily bucking his hips into you until he has to force himself to stop.

As you’re coming down from your highs, both panting heavily, he rests his forehead on yours.

“Happy Valentine’s, sweetheart,” he says.

You grin. “Happy Valentine’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 7 am and i just needed to get this out before i had to wait until next year LMAO  
> sorry it's a little late


	9. Redlight (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Takes place in an alternate setting where Jack is a cop. You're his partner.  
> Notes: No warnings.

_Anonymous said:_

_can_ i _sell you my firstborn to get smut of the cop thing? - love your writing!_

_#_

“He wasn’t you.”

Jack’s throat bobs. 

For so long, he’d willed himself not to wallow in his feelings for you, convinced himself that indulging them only made matters worse. But every time his hand wrapped around his dick he couldn’t help but imagine it was something else, wish it was you clenching around him, and he’d feel so damn guilty every time. 

It was wishful thinking that kept him going; thoughts telling him there might be hope after all, thoughts he never acted on. It was too far-fetched, he told himself. But suddenly you’re standing before him, looking at him with eyes telling him the complete opposite. You craved him just as much as he did you.

You’re holding your breath, cautious not to bite your already swollen lip.

“Jack?” you ask.

After saying nothing for far too long, he finally looks at you with a warm smile on his lips.

“Let’s get you home.”

You barely make it through the door with how Jack is kissing you. It’s so  _hungry_ , filled with the lust and passion of a man who’d wanted to do this for a very long time. And being on the exact same page, you do your best to match the intensity.

After scrambling through the door, he kicks it shut and smiles against your lips. Openly grinning as he breaks away to get a look at you. Behind his lust-blown pupils is all the love and adoration in the world, and it was all for you. With his hands on your hips, he guides you backward, continuously placing short but promiscuous kisses on your soft lips.  

They hurt. Every touch of his lips stings from the punch that made it swell in the first place, but you don’t care. The pain didn’t matter because it’s Jack giving you those kisses. All you feel is giddy with excitement, and you can’t help but giggle in-between the kisses as the two of you stumble through the hallway.

You crash against the wall and wince because  _damn,_ you might be out of the infirmary but your body still hurts. Jack’s body falls against yours, pressing you firmly into the wall as his lips travel up the side of your neck.

“Ah,  _fuck_ ,” you whine.

With a hum, he smiles against your skin. “Sweetheart,” he coos. “I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Your stomach jumps at his words, heat coiling between your legs.

He angles his leg in between yours, thigh pressing hard against your core as he shrugs his jacket off. With a whine, you buck your hips to get more friction and you feel his hard bulge poking at your thigh, cock straining against his pants.

 _Oh fuck_.

He’s so hard, thick, and  _pulsing_ against you.

Warm, calloused fingers slip under your shirt and brush up your abdomen, leaving you gasping as shivers rush down your spine. His fingers sear across your skin and your shirt follows suit. It goes up and up until he pulls it off completely, bra coming off along with it, and you hold your breath under his burning gaze.

“Jack…” you whisper, tugging at his shirt. He leans closer until your breath brushes past his ear. “I’m going to need you out of these clothes.”

He chuckles. “With pleasure.”

The warmth of his hand surrounds your wrist and tugs it away from his shirt. He brings it lower and lower until his crotch press into the palm of your hand, and your breath hitches at the feeling of just how  _big_  he is. He’s lazily grinding into your hand, small,  _heavenly_  moans catching in your ear.

He sounds so  _good_. A voice usually reserved for meticulous words  _finally_ letting loose, releasing sultry _, rude_  sounds that send heat coursing through your veins. You close your eyes listening, lust turning into an overwhelming need as arousal pools between your legs.

Suddenly his skin is flush against yours, shirt now pooling by his feet. You can feel every one of his scars, lines and bumps raised above the rest of his skin. You want to touch them all, kiss them, and show him the same amount of affection he’s so blindly giving you.

“ _Please,_ ” you breathe, head hopelessly hitting the wall behind you. “I need you to fuck me,  _right now_.”

With a grunt, he hoists you up and digs his fingers into your thighs. “Tell me yes, sweetheart,” he rasps. “And that’s all I’ll be doing for the rest of the night.”

If he hadn’t been holding you, you would’ve fallen under your own weight then and there.

“ _Yes_. Yes,  _please_.”

His mouth snaps onto yours, muffling the yelp you make when his hands dig into your ass. He pushes away from to wall and you’re quick to wrap your arms and legs around him, holding him tightly as he carries you to the bedroom.

Leaning over the bed, he carefully lays you down before turning his attention to your chest. His mouth deftly moves past your breasts, tongue swirling over your nipple, and continues to drag down your abdomen as his fingers hook onto your pants. As he pulls them off, he leaves kisses in their wake, the stubble on his jaw lightly grazing over your skin.

“Been thinking about seeing you like this for a long time,” he mutters. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Your heart swells. You need him  _so fucking bad_.

In response to the sound of his belt unbuckling, you shoot upwards and watch as he strips completely naked, cock finally springing free. As you’re about to drop to your knees, Jack stops you and pushes you back down on the edge of the bed. A strong hand finds your jaw and you wince at the pressure he’s placing.

“As much as I want you to…” He places his thumb on your lips, audibly groaning as you take it into your mouth. “Not this time.”

With a wet  _pop_ , he pulls his thumb from your mouth, and you lean back on your elbows as he kneels between your legs. Big, warm hands spread them wide as the flat of his tongue drags up your thigh. It leaves a long, wet trail and ends with him forcing a moan out of you as he playfully bites into your inner thigh.

His breath is hot against your core, and you can  _feel_  how wet you are as he drapes your legs over his shoulders. His tongue slides through your wetness, parting your slit until his lips finally close around your swollen nub. You let out a keen gasp and try to buck against him, but the palm of his hand press against your abdomen and holds you down even as your back arches off the bed.

His tongue swirls against you, briefly pressing between your folds and then broadly stroking up your slit. As he sucks on you, your hand finds his hair and your fingers intertwine with his white locks. You moan needily as he works his tongue faster, lapping at your wetness until you’re squirming against him.

A rough, thick finger pushes into your heat. He savors the noises you make, listening to you cry out in pleasure as he slides a second digit deep inside you. He sets a firm and steady rhythm. Fingers curling against your walls as he sucks on your clit.

“Oh my  _god_ ,” you breathe. Whilst grabbing a fistful of his hair, your fingers scrape across his scalp. An arm wraps around your thigh and pulls you closer to his face as he continues to drive you towards to the release he was so insistent on giving you. You feel his muscles tense around you in an attempt to keep you from grinding and bucking against him.

Pleading cries are caught in your throat. You’re close.  _So fucking close_. It keeps on building,  _tensing_ , until,  _finally,_  everything snaps and you cry out as your orgasm hits, body tensing as his name falls from your lips.

But Jack doesn’t stop. He keeps on going and fucks you through your orgasm. Mouth moving against you until it’s too much. Until everything turns too intense and you’re too sensitive for any more.

“S-stop… too much!” Both your hands fists his hair, fingers digging deeper into his scalp, and your body curls over his head in protest,  _needing_  him to stop.

When he finally does, you drop back down on the bed, heaving for air. He retreats his fingers and leans back on his feet, lips and chin wet with your slick. You stare at him through half-lidded eyes as he pushes his fingers into his mouth and licks them clean, shutting his eyes and even  _moaning_  as he does.

“ _Shit_ , Jack…” you breathe.

He chuckles, and his fingers brush down your thigh as he rises to his feet. They rest close to the back of your knee, barely placing any pressure when he pushes it to the side and finds his place between your legs. With a grunt, he rolls his hips. The underside of his dick moves against you and coats itself in your slick, and you shudder at the feeling of his warm, pulsing skin.

“It’s… been a while.” His head teases your entrance. “I might not be nice about this.”

You feel yourself clench at his words and look up at him with wide eyes. His strong, muscular body towers over you, eyes darkening with lust. All you want is for him to just…  _take you_.  _Fill_  you, and remove the aching need of wanting to have something  _in_  you.

“Please, just…“  You see him pinch his brows together. “Fuck me,  _please_!”

In a single thrust, he sheathes himself inside you. Dick snug against your warm, wet insides, pressing against your walls. You cry out in pleasure as he starts driving his hips into you. Meanwhile, a strong hand finds your chest, and you feel his weight press you into the mattress as he pistons in and out of you.

Each snap of his hips makes your breasts bounce, and your whole face turns in pleasure; lips parting open and eyes squeezing shut. It’s a sight too pretty to part from, so Jack keeps it locked on you. The only thing tearing it away is the wet, almost  _grotesque,_  sounds of his body smacking against yours.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he grunts. “Oh, fuck  _yes_.”

Dropping his gaze, he watches as you take him to the hilt, over and over again. Dick disappearing and reappearing in rapid succession. You’re moaning his name, muttering incoherent sentences that could be nothing but praise. It does nothing but goad him on, and he goes faster,  _harder_.  

“Oh, J-Jack, ohhh  _fuck_ ,” you whine. Shakily, you reach towards him. Hand finding his chest and holding it firmly against him in a weak attempt to slow him down.

He  _doesn’t_. Instead, his hand finds yours and moves it away. It gives him room to lean down and crash his lips onto yours. He pulls you into an intense and open-mouthed kiss, not caring that his teeth hit yours. It comes to an abrupt end when Jack angles his hips to hit that sweet spot inside you, and you break away in a desperate, broken moan.

“ _Damn_ ,” he grunts. “You sound so _good_.”

A hand snakes its way between your bodies, calloused thumb finding your clit and rubbing along with his thrusts. You’re writhing beneath him, another orgasm building between your legs.

“Ahhhng, Ja-ahck!” you plead. Though, at this point, you’re not even sure what you’re begging for. You claw at the sheets as he keeps rutting into you. Tension growing at a rate much faster than you’re comfortable with.

“Let me hear you,” he orders. You  _do_. Moaning uncontrollably as his cock pounds you into the mattress. “ _God._ Just like that, sweetheart.”

All it takes is his thumb pressing against your clit in another hard circle. And just like that, you’re pulled over the edge a second time, choking his name. Your body spasms and your toes curl as waves of pleasure sweep through you. Your mind goes completely blank, and it takes you a second to realize that Jack  _still_  hadn’t come.

On either side of your head, his hands entwine with your hair. He’s tugging and pulling, cock still ramming into you in search of his own release. His forehead press against yours and every one of his grunts and growls are swallowed by your gaping mouth.

“Aaah,  _fuck_ ,” he growls, twitching against your sensitive walls.

“J-Jack…!” you whimper. “I-it’s… too much…”

He rolls his body into yours, thrusts turning erratic, and slams his eyes shut. Abs tightening as he feels the familiar pull low in his gut.

“I’m close,” he says. “I’m so… fucking… close.”

You  _know_ he is because you can feel the frown on his face deepening, hear his moans pitching. His dick twitches again and with a final slam of his hips, he spills inside you. Filling you with his cum. The weight of his body presses you firmly into the mattress as his body slumps against you. He feels warm and safe, and you’d give anything to stay like this.

It takes him a long time to stop panting. When he finally does, his blue orbs open to meet with yours. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

With his forehead still resting on yours, you reach for his lips and pull him into a slow, loving kiss. “Doesn’t matter,” you say.

He chuckles weakly before paying you a kiss in return, mouth lazily moving against yours. After a few minutes, he pulls out of you and grunts as he raises to his full height. You feel your body ache when you try to do the same.

“Good thing I’m on medical leave,” you joke.

Jack looks down on you with a lopsided smile “Guess I’ll have to take care of you, then.”

You didn’t mind that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god writing this has been such a ride! it took me so long and at this point i'm so tired of looking at it i'm not even sure i'm happy with how it turned our lmao  
> might change the redlight chapters into it's own fic, simply because they're so long


	10. Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: A collection of incubus!76 asks from Tumblr.  
> Notes: No warnings.

_Anonymous said:_

_i used to talk about on another blog till twitter says jack gay. so... i hc to have 2 forms and tend to hide unless he comfortable with you and see his true form_

_#_

Oh yeah, for sure! I feel like there’d be a difference between Jack and Soldier 76, as well. I don’t really see either as the shy type, but he would definitely be very careful with who he shares his true form with. 

76 may be more so than Jack. Our poor boy’s been through a lot in life and doesn’t trust just anyone all that easily. A younger Jack might be a little  _less_  careful, though.

 

* * *

 

_Anonymous said:_

_incubus jack or 76 giving hickeys that glow but only him and his kind can see._

_#_

Oh, hell  _yeah._  He leaves plenty of them, too. You can’t even see them, so he doesn’t see why he  _shouldn’t_  leave as many marks as possible. Besides, it probably acts as a warning to other incubi as well. 

Maybe they see you glowing from afar and come closer for a peek, some thinking they’ve found an easy prey, but then they see that they’re  _Jack’s_ marks and most know better than to mess with that. 

And those who don’t are in for a rude awakening, for sure. Jack doesn’t want anyone else touching you like he does, and he won’t hesitate to throw fists with anyone thinking they can _._

Maybe he marks you some more after a close encounter? A little just to make sure you know that you belong with him, but mostly because  _god_ , he loves seeing you glow. 

 

* * *

 

_Anonymous said:_

_it incubus anon here imagine jack glow in the dark and he likes to scoop it up and make clean his fingers off and riles him to make another in or on you._

_#_

I’m assuming you mean his cum? Because  _oooh boy_ , seeing you covered in his cum almost outweighs how much he loves to come inside you.  _Almost_. 

Sometimes, when it gushes out of you, he’ll use his fingers to push it back inside and make you clean them right afterward. The feeling of your lips and tongue moving and sucking riles him right back up. And with the faces you’re making, the look you’re giving him?  _God_ , how could it  _not?_  

Maybe he’ll smudge a little on your lips with his thumb, too. Watch them glow as he fucks you again, then help you kiss them clean when he gets too caught up in how you feel rather than how you glow.

 

* * *

 

_Anonymous said:_

_you what be amazing younger incubus jack taking you infront of his older form taunting him and older 76 just watch whimper and cries so sweetly makes him want to join in as well._

_#_

I bet Jack is just as surprised as you are, too. He doesn’t know what kind of trick this is, but that doesn’t seem to stop him from having the time of his life; taking you in front of his  _older_  self. 76 is locked and bound and can only watch as Jack takes you harder than he has in a  _long_  time. 

It probably doesn’t take too long before 76 starts complaining either, raging hard-on straining against his pants and desperately wanting to show you how much better he is than his younger counterpart. He starts whimpering and practically  _begs_  Jack to let him fuck you, and  _boy,_  does Jack get a rush from that.

You seem to love the idea, though. At least if the noises you’re making and how you’re clenching around him is anything to go by. Jack probably relents sooner than he wants to. Maybe it’s because he’d like to see what his older self got, but it’s also because he’s never heard you like  _this_  before and he’d love to hear more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not always as happy w how these turn out, but they're fun to write so don't hesitate to send more of them :p my ask is always open on tumblr!!


	11. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Headcanons of Jack comforting a reader going through depression.  
> Notes: No warnings.

_Anonymous said:_

_sigh. i've been feeling down lately. not winning any of my matches, getting tilted at my mistakes and shitty teammates. is it alright if i request some hcs or a story of 76 comforting reader who's going through depression? rereading your stories always seemed to cheer me up. :)_

_#_

 you got really good timing on this one, my sweet anon. thank you for reading my stories, it makes me super happy to hear that you enjoy them and that they make you feel a little better! i decided to go with some hcs for 76 with a reader he’s not romantically involved (but still very much in love) with, i hope they’re alright :p

  * Jack is subtle.
  * There are no grand gestures, no sudden changes, and no angry speeches about poor life choices.
  * With him, it’s all in the small things. 
  * He’s hesitant, at first, unsure if it’s really his place to interfere (or if you even want him to). But the more he thinks about it, the harder it becomes to ignore.
  * Just for you, he throws his tough persona aside; voice now softer when he speaks to you, and his touch more patient than it used to be. 
  * He brings you homemade meals, insisting they’re nothing but leftovers, but the truth is he poured his heart into making them. And though he’s no master chef, they’re better than whatever you’re  ~~not~~  eating.
  * He hasn’t given out hugs in years, but more often than not he finds himself reaching out to you simply because it looks like you could use one. And almost always, you really do.
  * There’s a lot of sweet words going around, too. Praise and reassurance that you’re an amazing person and deserve nothing but the best, that you’re loved, and that he’s here for you if you need it. 
  * He wishes he could do more than just words, that he could physically  _do_ more for you, but he knows not to overstep his bounds.
  * Of course, if you need space, he’ll give you just that. But you can be damn sure he’s watching out for you still.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't sure if i was going to post these, but i kind of like them so here you go


	12. Study (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Jack tries to motivate his s/o.  
> Notes: No warnings.

_Anonymous said:_

_h-hewwo, i just saw your blog and fell in love at first sight💘💓💕💖 university exam is coming up and i'm very sleep deprived, can i request soldier76 motivating his s/o? thanks!!!_

_#_

aaah, that makes me so happy to hear! i’m sorry this one is a little short, but it was difficult to not write him too out of character, i hope it’s alright! also need you to know that is was  _really_  hard for me to not just write “you’re great, and your pussy is tight as hell” on this one 😅 

Jack knows you’re not motivated to study. He can tell because the last time he peeked over your shoulder you were reading something on your laptop that definitely was  _not_  part of your syllabus. 

It’s hard for him to approach you on this. After all, he’s trained so many soldiers throughout his life, and motivating them (if one could even call it that) was something entirely different than motivating the love of his life. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. 

So, he tries to be gentle, hands reaching out for your shoulders and working them slowly as he asks you why you weren’t aren’t studying. Maybe it’s the strong, deft hands working your neck that makes you spill, maybe it’s the sincerity in his voice, but you do.

Through a weary voice, you tell him that it’s because nothing sticks. It didn’t matter how much or how hard you studied because, in the end, all you’d be left with was fewer hours than what you started out with, and that was already many more than you cared to give. 

Jack knew better than anyone how hard it could be to see the progress made, and behind that sleep deprived brain of yours, you probably did too. It seemed hopeless to you, but from Jack’s perspective, it wasn’t. 

With a kiss on the top of your head, he reminds you of all the progress you’ve made, that all those hours of hard work weren’t for nothing. He’d seen you study, all the countless methods you’d tried and discarded until finally, something worked.

He’d seen how your face lit up in enlightenment, how you smiled when you understood and remembered something you previously didn’t, and that look suited you better than anything else. Well,  _almost_  anything else. 

All those hours weren’t wasted. You were just too hard on yourself. And in between kisses and praise, he tells you just that. He knows better than anyone how hard it is, but asks you to try anyway. You’re about ready to thank him and promise him that you will, but Jack wasn’t done just yet.

“Besides,” he smirks. “If you study hard, I’ll make it worth your time.”

Biting your lip, you question, “Worth my time?”

“Guess you’re gonna have to find out.”

You snort and shake your head. Guess so.


	13. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Jack wraps his jacket over you on a chilly night.  
> Notes: No warnings.

_Anonymous said:_

_soldier 76 putting his jacket over you on a chilly night.. in a grumpy voice “i told you to wear something warm!” but also secretly really likes the way you look with it on. uwu_

_#_

This is so sweet! Maybe the two of you are doing the night watch together, leaving only you and him awake as the remainder of your team rests up after a tough mission. You’re just as tired as everyone else but volunteered to take the shift with Soldier, anyway. After all, no one else did.

It’s probably one of those nights where the sky is perfectly clear, too, and those nights are always a little cooler than one expects. With the stars shining brightly above you, you can’t help but stare dreamingly up at the night sky. 

Soldier, on the other hand, keeps his eyes locked on you, opting not to do anything until he sees you shiver when a particularly biting gust of wind rushes past you. Silently, he walks up beside you and wraps his jacket over your shoulders, grumbling about how he  _told_  you to wear something warmer. 

Thankful, you smile and ask if he’s sure he doesn’t need it himself. He promptly tells you it doesn’t really matter to him. After all, he runs a little hotter than most. With another smile, you thank him. Because he’s right, he  _did_ tell you to wear something warmer. 

Though Soldier would have loved to keep his jacket, seeing you wrap it tighter and bury your face in its collar did more to him in terms of warmth than the jacket ever did on its own. It lit a possessive fire inside him, and made his skin crawl and burn. How anyone could look so good in a jacket that much bigger than them was beyond him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of content! i wanted to share all the short asks i've been responding too on tumblr even though they're not necessarily v good. i've been busy w exams, but i got a lot of good requests i'm working on and a whole bunch of drafts! so for everyone waiting for some more daddy!76... it's coming. anyway, please drop by my tumblr!!


	14. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Takes place in an alternate setting where Jack is blind (or at least partially so).  
> Notes: No warnings.

_Anonymous said:_

_I have seen some hc and pictures of Jack being blind but can you imagine how sensitive he is after you kiss him or touch starve he is. And all those noises he makes when you find his sensitive spots on his body_

_#_

god I absolutely  _love_  blind Jack. Imagine he knows you have feelings for him, and he so desperately tries not to reciprocate them. He’s nothing like the man he used to be, blind and too old, and you deserve better than that. So when you stand at his doorstep after finally having gathered the courage to confess your feelings, he tells you just that, that he’s not worth it. It breaks your heart because if anyone deserves  _anything_ , it’s him. 

You slide your hand up the side of his face to unlock his mask, and, surprisingly, he lets you. He looks down on you with pale, dull eyes, hoping you’d reconsider. But you don’t. Instead, you guide his lips to meet yours. It lights his entire body on fire. He hasn’t been touched, let alone kissed, by anyone in  _years_ , but it had never felt like  _this_ before.  _God,_ you’re so  _soft._ You taste so  _good._ His lips are so sensitive, and he can’t help but wonder how it’d feel to have you clenching around him.

Both his hands are in your hair, and he’s pulling you deeper into the kiss. One that started as harmless but now has your legs shaking. He pulls you into his room, and before long you’re pinned against the wall with a strong thigh pushing against your core and Jack repeatedly grinding against you. By the time you’re both naked, he’s flat on the bed with you straddling his waist. 

He’s silently begging for your attention, and you give it willingly. Your fingers sear across his touch-starved body, lips touching and kissing anywhere he lets you. He’s beside himself on how warm you are, how  _wet_  you are, because now you’re rolling your hips in tandem with his, dick snug against your walls. He’s so lost in the feeling of how good everything feels, he doesn’t hear the sounds parting his lips. He’s moaning so sweetly and giving you sounds he’d never heard himself make before. And when you find his sensitive spots?  _God_ , he could have come instantly.

 

* * *

 

_Anonymous said:_

_Blind!Jack is just the the kind of thing that's good for my angsty soul. 👌👌 But even when the angst is good and all, fluffy moments between him and reader is just hrnggg ❤️ Like every now and then you have to remind him that you're not going to leave him for someone else, and that he still constantly thinks you'd do._

_#_

god, you’re so right. It’s that good kind of bittersweet I just  _hhhh yes,_ _please._  And  _this_  especially. Our poor boy really doesn’t think he’s worth it. He just can’t seem to understand why you love him when there are so many better options for you out there, and that  _terrifies_  him. 

What’s to stop you from one day waking up and realizing that he can’t give you everything they can? That you’re too good for him? He’s so scared because he loves you so damn much, and you leaving him for someone else would destroy him. He knows they’re not rational thoughts, that you’d never do that, but some days they get the better of him. You can tell because suddenly his head hangs a little lower than usual, and he’s hugging you like you’d disappear the second he let go. 

These are the days you give him all the attention he deserves; to assure him that he’s got nothing worry about and that you love him to the very core of your being. You try to tell him no one would ever treat you as good as he does and that he’s more than worth your love. If anyone is unworthy, it’s  _you._  If he still refuses to take your words to heart, you find other ways to show just how much you love him… 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams are still ongoing but i'll be done sometime next week, and then it's all party time ;)


	15. Study (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Jack gives you a reward for passing your exams.   
> Notes: No warnings.

_Anonymous said:_

_A 'continuation' to that post on S76 motivating anon reader, in which she did pass her exam and he 'rewards' her? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_#_

i think i know where you want me to go with this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

It wasn’t usual for Jack to act this strange - or,  _clingy._  He hugged you, long and hard, every time he had the chance, kissed your neck when you allowed him to, and pressed his lips to the top of your head when you didn’t. You didn’t mind, per se, but you were curious. So, when he hugged you from behind for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, you figured you should ask.

“Jack?” you asked, a hint of worry coating your voice. He hummed in response, slowly swaying from side to side as he buried his face in your hair. “Is something wrong?”

He took a deep breath and turned you around, hands resting at your hips and pushing your pelvis towards his. You raised a brow at him but was unable to hide a smile when you looked up to meet his blue eyes. They were heavy-lidded and looked down on you with an emotion you couldn’t quite place.

“No,” he answered. Though, you found that hard to believe.

“No?” 

“Mhm.”

You stared at him long, deep, and hard. His face revealed nothing. “Okay…”

An eternity passed while you stood in his arms. At some point, his hands moved from your hips to around your back, completely wrapping you in his arms again. He was so warm, so much bigger and stronger than you, and you loved every second of it. But, you did have other things to do. 

Before you pushed away, one of his hands left you, and you could feel him fumble with something in his pocket. Though, when you  _did_ push away, he tried to lock you in place.

“Jack-”

“Wait,” he interrupted. “Wait.”

“Please just tell me what’s going on,” you pled.

“You are,” he started as both of his hands cupped your cheek. “The most amazing person I know.”

You started at him wide-eyed, a blush creeping its way across your face.

“I’ve made so many mistakes,” he whispered and softly kissed your brow before brushing some hair out of your face. “I want to treat you right.” Then, he pressed his thumb against the middle of your forehead. 

“Good job, soldier,” he said.

_Soldier?_ Since when had he  _ever_  called you that?

It felt like his thumb still pressed against your forehead, and you knit your brows together in confusion. The way his lips curled into the dorkiest smile you’d ever seen made you even more so. Hesitantly, you reached for your brow. There was something there, small and smooth, and it tickled as you peeled it off.

It took you a second to realize what it was, and when you did, your confusion was clear on your face. “A star… sticker?”

Jack grinned. “Congratulations on passing your exams, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is 100% not what the anon wanted, but I have so much smut I'm working on rn that I just wanted to have some fun with it heh but! my exams are now done (i'm still waiting for some results on them), so these are real smut hours :p


	16. Detective (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: After a bad nightmare, you visit detective Jack at work for some consolation.  
> Notes: Father/daughter dynamic, incest.

_Anonymous said:_

_Followed you here from AO3. Love your incest stuff with daddy76. ❤️ Can we get some filthy oral sex? Maybe with detective 76 at work?_

_#_

that makes me so happy! anon i love you, of course you can! (sorry this took so damn long?)

Jack’s mood was… not great. The case he worked on was proving to be more complicated and demanding than he originally thought. It was one dead end after another, and it was affecting both his and Gabriel’s mood to the point where they pulled the whole precinct down with them.

You felt it when you came rushing through the station doors, a layer of tension telling you things weren’t going well, but that only worsened the anxiety that had brought you there to begin with. It had just been a nightmare, you _knew_ that, but the vivid image of your dad losing his life had left you so distraught you felt physically ill, stomach almost turning when you woke.

No one stopped to tell you where your father was or that he was _fine_ , but then again, no one knew you thought he was dead. Every passing second made your pulse pound harder because you _couldn’t find him_. Soon, the pounding was all you heard. Tears welled up in your eyes, and you were about ready to cry when you finally spotted him across the precinct.

With hurried steps that bordered on running, you maneuvered your way towards him, completely ignoring any odd looks coming your way. It seemed everyone saw you, except for him. Because between Gabe giving him a heads-up and you calling out his name, he barely had any time to react before you threw your arms around him.

It throws him off balance, and he stumbles a few heavy steps backward. You’re holding him as hard and as close as you possibly can, burying your face in his shirt and letting its familiar scent soothe you. Confused, Jack hugs you back, gently wrapping both his arms around you.

“Hey,” he whispers into your hair. “What are you doing here?”

In response, you hug him tighter, and he’s beginning to realize that this wasn’t a simple visit. A warm, calloused hand finds your cheek and gently tilts your head toward him. He sees your red-rimmed eyes, and his heart sinks.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asks. Each hand cups your cheeks, thumbs brushing over your skin and drying your tears.

“Can-” Your voice cracks. “Can we go somewhere?”

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Sure.”

With a quick nod to Gabe, he pulls you away. Guiding you through the precinct until he’s leading you into the evidence locker. You’re restless, he can tell, but he guides you through the door anyway. You’re so damn relieved you don’t know what to do with yourself. So, you bite your lip and wait for the familiar sound of the door clicking shut.

You’re on your toes and reaching for his lips the second you hear the lock turn. Unfazed, he meets you halfway, bending forward and kissing you time and time again. With his hands on your hips, he guides you backward until he has you pushed against the wall. He feels his constraint slipping, all work-related frustration turning into something else entirely.

 _God_ , you’re so _needy_. Every kiss you give him is heated and _desperate_. He can hardly control himself when you’re like this, hands roaming your body and touching anywhere he can. But he pulls through, halting for a second and breathing heavily against your neck.

“Gonna tell me what this is about?” he asks.

You shake your head and croak out a response. “N-no.”

In turn, he straightens his pose and looks down on you with stern eyes. “Later,” you breathe. “Please?”

As he weighs his options, you flip your positions, and he lets out a surprised huff when his back hits the wall. With his hands raised in confusion, he looks down on you with a curious expression. You meet it with heavy-lidded eyes as you pull his shirt from his pants. Slowly unbuttoning it and letting your fingers soar up his chiseled abs. They tense under your touch, rising and falling along with his sharp breaths.

Then you’re on your knees in front of him, and Jack almost bucks his hips in anticipation. There’s a pause where your eyes meet, a heavy second where you become acutely aware of what you’re about to do, and it sends shivers down your spine. Your heart is pounding in your ears, and there’s heat bubbling in your stomach because, despite the door being locked, anyone could unlock it at any moment.

You shouldn’t be doing this, Jack shouldn’t _let_ you, but a part of you so desperately needed to touch him, to feel that he’s truly here that you don’t really care. So, albeit a little clumsily, you unbuckle his belt. It clatters in your hands as you lazily kiss your way down his abdomen, lips searing across his skin. Suddenly his pants are undone, and you run your palm over his groin.

“ _Damn_ ,” he breathes as you finally pull him from his underwear.

He’s half hard against your palm, an uncontrolled sound rumbling through his chest. His cock burns against your skin, and it grows hard in your hand as you stroke its length. He’s watching you, eyes following you with an intensity that makes your skin crawl and flush. Then, taking a final breath, you lick along the underside of his dick.

Its taste lingers on your tongue, but you pay it no attention as he threads a hand into your hair. You trail wet, messy kisses up his shaft before taking the tip into your mouth. When you start sucking, his grip tightens, releasing a low and grumbly groan so deep you can feel it in your bones.

With your hand still wrapped around his base, you take him as far as you can into your mouth and start bobbing your head. He growls, and his hand clenches in your hair, sending shivers running through you. You’re so wet, and your body burns with desire, but you know damn well you wouldn’t be able to keep it down if Jack were to take you here.

Every time he shudders, every time he sucks in a breath, a piece of your nightmare disappears. You moan softly, muffled but strongly felt by the man towering above you, provoking him to almost unconsciously to thrust into your mouth. It takes you by surprise, but he must have liked the expression you made because suddenly he stops you from moving your head altogether and starts thrusting his hips, gently fucking your face.

He forces himself deeper than you had taken him on your own, and you gag as he pushes against the back of your throat. He moans at how you tighten around him. _Fuck,_ you feel so good. There are tears in the corners of your eyes as you try to focus on your breathing, try to force your throat to relax.

Jack knows he shouldn’t push you like this, but he’s so close – groaning and panting at how good you feel. His rhythm increases and the muscles of his abdomen tenses; hips coming to a stop as he pushes in as deep as you allow him to, and then you gag. It pulls him over the edge; balls flexing as he comes in your mouth, slowly rolling his hips as he pumps his seed into you.

After pulling away, he falls breathlessly against the wall and tries to regain some sense of composure. You swallow quickly, only to break out in a coughing fit right after. As you steady your breathing, Jack leans down and dries the tears from the corner of your eyes.

“Hey,” he says softly and tilts your head up towards him. “You good?”

You nod meekly, still recovering.

“We’re still gonna talk about this,” he notes. “But not now.”

After breathing out another weak response, he helps you back up on your feet and the two of you re-arrange your clothes to look at least somewhat presentable. When Jack’s shirt is buttoned and tucked back in his pants, he looks to you with a mischievous glint in his eye. Before even noticing, you’re pulled and held flush against him.

“And then,” he says, gruff voice right by your ear. “I’ll have you screaming my name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man! this took so long! i haven't had the time to write as much as i'd like to this summer, but at least i'm getting something done :p


	17. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: An experiment gone wrong sends Jack into the future, where he unintentionally falls in love with his daughter.  
> Notes: Father/daughter dynamic, incest.

_Anonymous said:_

_Ayt I’m back from my 12 hour nap and here’s a spin off from 1800areyouslapping’s time travel au. SO! Instead of daughter!reader travelling through time, it’s Strike Commander Jack that travels to the future (probably an accident or an experiment gone wrong) and meets daughter!reader for the first time. Of course, he doesn’t know that this would be his daughter, nor does reader connect the dots that this person who suspiciously looks like her father would be, well, her father._

_The two eventually fall in love and reader takes SC!Jack to meet her father. Imagine SC!Jack’s surprise was that her father was actually him, only that he’s older, basically a criminal, and no longer the leader of Overwatch. Same reaction from 76 as well, who vaguely remembers something in his past about this encounter, and now the two are both fighting for daughter!reader’s affections. Kinda reminds me of your incubus au as well, both young and old jack fighting over reader :3_

_#_

I love this because imagine 76 suddenly starts to feel a lot more than just familial love toward you but has no idea  _why_. He knows you’d started seeing someone new, and he can see how painfully in love you are. There’s a constant smile on your lips, and he is so irrationally  _jealous_.

Whenever he looks at you, his chest tightens, and he yearns for your affection as if it’s something he’s been deprived of for a long time. He doesn’t understand what’s going on, or where these feelings are coming from. All he knows is that hewants to be the one making you smile like that, he wants to be the one touching you so intimately.

Then you decide it’s time to introduce the two, and all the pieces fall into place. 76 almost chokes. Out of all the people to fall in love with, you’d managed to find the one person tossed into the future. With his younger self so eagerly courting you, it’s no wonder he’d caught feelings as well. 

But even after learning the truth, you don’t stop. Jack doesn’t stop. And now that he knows your moral code isn’t so strict, 76 is in the game as well. They’re fighting for your affection in a competition you’re not aware of, a contest to see who could do you better. 

They’re both leaving marks for the other to find and take turns to see who could make you moan the most. They’re hot and strong on top of you, kissing your neck and biting your ear as they fuck you nice and deep. You’re always so wet when you’re with them, both knowing exactly what gets you off.

Maybe you end up sleeping with both of them before Winston figures out how to send Jack back, blissfully unaware of the sinful behavior going on around him. You feel so good sandwiched between them; hardly able to tell where one starts and the other ends, only grasping onto whoever and whatever was available as you moan ‘ _daddy’_ over and over again.

And though he’s sad to leave, Jack says goodbye knowing that he gets to do this again in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil short but here ya go :p

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [waddyaknow](https://waddyaknow.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
